Dragon's Egg
by jodm
Summary: Spies, smugglers, and secret agents send Stone, Keller, Hogan, and Five-O on a dangerous trail of international criminals. A four-story crossover!


_Hawaii Five-O, Hogan's Heroes, and The Streets of San Francisco belong to CBS. Terry and the Pirates belongs to the __Chicago Tribune-New York News Syndicate_. _No copyright infringement is intended_.

_The long-running comic strip, "Terry and the Pirates," was created by Milt Caniff, although it was later taken over by others. The Dragon Lady was a recurring character in the strip._

* * *

**DRAGON'S EGG**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**_

_**San Francisco**_

"Opening Day tomorrow!" Lt. Mike Stone laughed. "Giants vs. Padres. Still want to go? I got tickets on left field. Bring your glove. You might even catch a foul ball."

"Should be an easy win for the Giants," his partner smiled. "Maybe even a shut-out!" Both officers loved baseball and seats at Opening Day were a real treat. "Better get there early so we can catch batting practice . . ."

"Dispatch calling Inspectors 8-1." The tinny voice of the mic interrupted the banter. "Robbery at Ghirardelli Square. Treasures of the East Gallery."

"Inspectors 8-1." Mike responded. "On our way."

"Treasures of the East. Isn't that Henry Fong's place?"

"Yeah, Buddy Boy. " Stone tossed the red beacon light to the top of the car. "Step on it!"

Steve pulled into a parking space on North Point and the two men sped into the one-time factory, now a tourist mecca of quaint shops and restaurants. An unconscious young man, possibly an employee, was being loaded into an ambulance. Keller questioned the attendants while Mike headed to the small shop known for its exotic Chinese jade pieces. A shaken Henry Fong slumped in a chair in the office. Another man knelt beside him, rubbing his shoulders.

"They shot him!" the man stammered. "My clerk, Alec! They shot him! I found him here on the floor, bleeding. He was just opening the gallery. I was late this morning. My brother Che is visiting and we'd gone to breakfast . . ." The man's voice trailed off as he looked into the older detective's bright blue eyes. "Is he going to be all right?"

A soft footstep alerted the men to Keller's presence. "He suffered a wound in the shoulder. He's on the way to SF General now. We should be able to talk to him this afternoon. His parents have been notified and are on their way."

The proprietor lowered his head. "He's so young, just out of college. My wife and I have no children. Alec is like a son to us. He started working here when he was in high school. He studied oriental art at State, wants to work at the DeYoung Museum. He's a great kid. I'm glad he'll be OK."

"We'll visit him later," the second man spoke quietly. He turned to the two officers. "I'm Che Fong, Henry's brother. I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Mr. Fong," Steve began. "Our lab people will be here shortly to gather evidence. Perhaps you and your brother could take a look around the shop for us, tell us if anything is missing."

"Certainly, Officer," Henry replied. "There is only one thing missing, an extremely rare and valuable piece, an intricate carving done in the finest ivory, the size and shape of a goose egg. It is carved with the figures of the four dragons. It is priceless. I received it from a donor only last week. It has been in his family for two centuries. He planned to donate it anonymously to the Honolulu Asian Art Museum. It was in the safe, not on display."

"Did either of you see anything? Any strangers or suspicious people over the last few days?" Mike's voice was gentle.

The two men shook their heads. "We receive many customers and visitors. The gallery is renowned for its oriental art, both traditional and modern," the proprietor said.

"I can tell you something about the robbers, however," Che Fong said. "Look here." He pointed to a blood-stained footprint. "Nike basketball shoes, slightly worn down at the heel, probably a size 13. Points to someone around six feet tall. And these," he went on, indicating wires pulled from a surveillance camera. "They must have been in the store previously as they obviously knew the camera's location. You're dealing with professionals here."

Mike's eyes narrowed as he focused on the smaller man. "You picked all this up? How?"

"I run the crime lab for Hawaii Five-O. I'd be happy to help your technicians in any way I can."

Mike was only too glad to take the forensic scientist up on his offer as he added, "Five-O may need to be involved, too."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Hickam AFB, Honolulu**_

"Lt. Colonel Terry Lee, Air Force Intelligence, sir," the younger officer introduced himself. "I'm happy to meet you and Colonel Kinchloe." He was impressed by the World War II mementoes displayed in the office. These men's deeds were the stuff of legend.

Hogan studied their visitor. _Only a little younger than I was when I took command at Stalag 13._ "What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid this is for your ears only," the intelligence officer replied. "I'm sorry, Colonel Kinchloe."

"Kinch holds the same clearance as I do," Hogan snapped. "And I'll decide who I read into the operation." He suspected something big was brewing and he'd need his team.

"All right, General," Terry agreed reluctantly. "I should clear this with my superiors, but you seem to have a reputation for doing things your way." He pulled a few pictures from his briefcase and handed them to the two men. "This woman is known as the Dragon Lady. Her real name is Lai Choi San. She has a reputation as a thief and smuggler; anything you might want for a price. She is also a broker in highly classified information."

"You mean a spy," Hogan noted.

"We believe she's on her way to Honolulu, possibly to meet with the Red Chinese agent Wo Fat. She may be seeking an alliance."

"Or she has information to sell," Kinch continued. "We've had dealings with Wo Fat. You may want to involve Five-O."

"I'll set up a meeting with McGarrett for you," Hogan stated. "Kinch, contact the guys. We're gonna need the whole team."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**San Francisco**_

"Alec, I'm so sorry," Henry Fong apologized. "I should have been there this morning. We'll find out who did this to you, I promise."

"It's OK, Mr. Fong," the young man answered. The Doc says it's not too bad. He'll let me go home tomorrow. It's not your fault."

Mike stepped over to the bed. "I'm Lt. Mike Stone and this is Inspector Keller. Are you up to answering some questions? It would be a big help if you could tell us what you remember."

Alec winced as he tried to find a comfortable position. "Not much, I'm afraid. There were two men—they wore stocking masks. One was around your height, maybe a little taller. The other was kind of stocky. They might have been Chinese, but I really couldn't tell. They made me open the safe and one of then grabbed the Egg," He took a deep breath and close his eyes as he remembered the next few minutes. "I tried to stop them. That's when I got shot. I pretended to be unconscious. I was afraid they were going to kill me."

"Did they say anything?"

"Don't remember for sure. I think I heard one of them mention a Dragon Lady and Honolulu,,,,"

He drifted off to sleep.

"The Dragon Lady," Mike mused. "Buddy Boy, if that's who's behind this, we've got big trouble."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Honolulu**_

"Phone call for you. Boss," Jenny's voice interrupted Steve's meeting with his team. "It's Mike Stone from SFPD."

Steve motioned for the detectives to stay as he put the phone on speaker, Mike filled him on the theft, noting that the Egg was a priceless artifact. "It's possible an international criminal is behind the theft. The Dragon Lady."

"The Dragon Lady," McGarrett repeated. "That's the second time today we've heard that name." He recounted Hogan's information and added. "Maybe you and Keller should come the Islands. This is as much your case as ours."

"We'll be in on the noon flight tomorrow. Hotshot here already made the arrangements."

_o-o-o-o-o_


End file.
